While the invention is described in the context of marking the location of mines, it is anticipated that the novel mark can be applied wherever a location needs to be identified.
In the process of identifying mines, it needs to be marked for subsequent neutralization, usually by digging it out of the ground. The existing line marking and other spray paint means are substantially without mass, are difficult to place on ground and are only visible if viewed substantially straight on. Further, paints and the like are usually associated with toxicity and are semi-permanent. There is opportunity and a need for a temporary, environmentally friendly and highly visible marking scheme.